Louie's Nightmare
by Ghostlyfantastic
Summary: Louie has a nightmare, and Huey and Dewey are there to comfort him


_It's pitch black._

 _He couldn't see anything._

" _Where am I?" Louie asked. No answer. Just his voice seeming to echo in the darkness._

 _Louie looked down. He could see his green hoodie, his feet, legs, arms, hands. Just…nothing else._

 _Then, he saw something. Two red, glowing eyes, staring at him._

 _He tried to move, but couldn't. All he could do was stare at the glowing red eyes._

 _Then, the eyes expanded widely. He then saw…a memory. A memory from when he was younger._

 _He could see himself, looking about five years old, staring outside a window. Since this was back on the houseboat, the window was part of Huey and Dewey's room as well, but they didn't appear to be with him._

 _It was raining. Wait-he remembered this. This was how he developed a fear of loneliness. He had gotten over that a while ago, but…some of it still lingered. It especially will after this._

 _He continued staring out the window. He remembered this. Huey, Dewey, and Uncle Donald were going out to get food for lunch, but Louie wanted to be left alone on the houseboat. Of course, Uncle Donald protested, but Huey said this would be a good opportunity for him. So, he was left alone…and he hated it._

 _Louie felt the same loneliness now as five year old Louie did as well. Then, doubts and worries came to his mind._

 _What if, one day, he_ _ **will**_ _be left alone, with no one by his side? Will his brothers really stay with him forever? And even if they do, will they make sure he doesn't feel alone?_

 _Louie felt tears stream down his face. He didn't want to be alone. Then, the eyes shrank and turned to what they were originally. Then, an outline of darkness in the shape of a duck came out. (Don't ask how he can see the outline, it's his dream.)_

 _The figure came toward him. Once again, Louie tried to move, but couldn't. The figure stopped a few inches from his face, his red eyes piercing deep into Louie's soul._

" _Well, you know they aren't going to stay with you forever._ _" The figure said, his voice much like Louie's, but more echo-ey._

" _NO! They will. They would never leave me." Louie shouted._

" _I'm not so sure…_ _" The figure started. "_ _Listen to me, pal. There are things in your life that will be tragic_ _,_ _and your brothers won't be there to help you. I'm going to make your life_ _ **miserable."**_ _The figure taunted Louie. "_ _Got it?_ _"_

 _Louie wanted to answer, but was interrupted by the figure speaking._

" _Remember me and what I told you._ _" The figure then opened its mouth/beak to reveal several sharp teeth, and it said in a very deep voice, "_ _ **Goodbye.**_ _" It was just about to swallow Louie but…_

Louie shot up into a sitting position on his bed, gasping for breath.

' _Oh…just a dream…'_ Louie thought. But when he looked ahead, he saw two red, glowing eyes.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Louie screamed. He started balling on his bed, covering his eyes with his hands.

Almost instantly, Huey and Dewey burst through the door and ran to their crying brother, worry on both their faces.

"Louie, what's wrong?" Huey asked, slightly panicked.

"H-he…t-the t-t-thing, he…" Louie stuttered.

"Nightmare?" Dewey asked.

Louie nodded, crying a bit harder.

Louie then felt two pairs of arms wrap around him.

"It's just some silly dream, it wasn't real." Dewey said, surprisingly calm.

"B-but-" Louie was going to protest that it had an actual life event in his dream, but was cut off.

"Whatever it was about, we're here. We always will be." Huey said, smiling.

Louie realized something. He may be alone sometimes, but his brothers will be there. It may be physically, or it could be in his heart.

Louie put an arm around each of his brothers. "Y-yeah…" Louie said, feeling much better. "I love you guys…thank you."

A/N: This was a request from roxygoth, because she figured out the jumbled code from my story Torn Brothers. I hope she likes it, and all of you do too. Also, sorry if this is a little short and seems rushed. It really wasn't rushed.


End file.
